You Ask Nothing Of Me
by shinelrond
Summary: Celeborn muses on his wife and gets some good news, horrible summary, sorry


How funny is it that I should know of your decision before you even do? But it is not funny, it is far from a funny thing because I know it will consume you. I know it will drive you, torment you and I know you will suffer it alone because you think yourself so strong. When finally you realize it, you will admit it to none because you must feel it alone.  
  
When the sea calls, you could come to me. I would attempt at the least to drive it from your mind. I know that you cannot go, that they will not let you. You said you had no desire to, that our love meant more than the sea, then returning to your home, to the family that still dwells there. I know you miss them, I know you have no brothers left to watch over you. You still yearn for your mother and father. To walk where you had when the light of the two trees still shone clear and radiantly.  
  
"I cannot offer you the comfort of family, of the land of your home or even the sea." I whisper to the sleeping form of my wife. Her golden hair is all about us, giving the room a soft glow. "I offered you nothing when we first met because I had little to offer you, my beautiful elven princess. You said it didn't matter, that you could care less. You said these things despite the fact that you came to middle-earth seeking a kingdom of your own to rule, free of the male presence that had been ever strong in your life. A kingdom where everyone who dwelt there knew that you were their Queen and you would not have to compete with a brother. I suppose that matters little now because all who come across you realize that none can compete with you." Her figure stirs, my soft tone has come clear to her ears and I think that she has been listening this entire time.  
  
"Why do you not sleep husband?" Her voice is filled with sleep and I know that she will slip into dreams once more.  
  
"Elves have done far greater deeds to win the hand of ones who pale in the light of your beauty than I have. Tell me, my Galadriel, what do you ask of me?" I ask her and her eyes flutter open and she looks at me and knows all that I think for I do not hide it from her.  
  
"I ask nothing, you have won my hand with ease because I wished it and no others would gainsay my heart." She pulls me closer and rests my head upon her shoulder. "Let none say that you are unworthy of me for your love is great and I am lucky to have it. My home…and my family are here as well as across the sea. When the time comes that I wish for the shores of the blessed realm, I will go to you if you allow it and be comforted by your touch." I feel her breathing even out as she finishes and sleep steals her away once more. I feel that something else rests behind her words.  
  
"Your family is here?" I whisper to her, attempting to bring her back from the sleep just once more. She merely smiles at me as her eyes remain closed and she brings my hand to her abdomen. The soft swell is hard to feel but it is clear to my touch, I know every line and curve of her body and this one is new. I look at her in amazement as she smiles still. She turns on her side and comes face to face with me even as my hand rests upon her.  
  
"Can you feel it Celeborn, she will have your eyes and your hair and, Eru willing, your heart." I am amazed and yet she still seems to sleep. I do not sleep, but I watch her do so. The one who has now become more than my lover, my wife. She is now giving me a family, a daughter she thinks. She has now become the mother to my child, so very much more than my wife.  
  
She snuggles closer to me, pressing her body to mine and I feel the swell next to my abdomen, what a feeling!  
  
"She will have your face, your strength in mind and body and they will look upon her with the awe and respect that they look upon you with." This she does not hear because I know she has gone to far into dreams. She now seems greater than any queen more beautiful, more complex, more… "And what would we name a child who has such beauty and strength. She would be as a queen, as you are." She stirs once more and whispers to me.  
  
"She will have your silver tresses, they will shine like the newly risen moon." I look at her and she seems in thought, no longer in sleep. "Celeb, like her father…" I think for a moment as this cannot stand alone as her name.  
  
"My Queen…"  
  
"Celebnînbrîan? A bit odd don't you think?" I smile at her as her eyes open with the sun's rising. So deep are those eyes that I think I could become lost in them and that it would not be such a bad thing.  
  
"No, not My Queen, Queen alone, like her mother…Celebrîan." She looks at me a moment and I know she loves the name.  
  
"I wonder if it will truly be, if she will fit her name." She is uncertain about our child, afraid perhaps.  
  
"We will see." She lays back and once more closes her eyes. I am astounded to realize that she has asked nothing of me other than my devotion to her and yet, she has given me more than I could ever imagine.  
  
More sap, don't care, it suits these two cause they're just sooo cute!:} (another thing we need more of is true Celeborn/Galadriel fics, in my humble opinion of course)  
  
I was unable to find the sindarin word for queen but seeing as celeb is silver then it stands to reason that brîan would mean queen but I could be wrong. Nîn is sindarin for my, again, could be wrong.  
  
Reviews appreciated, also, if you support the idea for more ficlets with this couple, let me know. 


End file.
